Passion, destruction, damnation
by SuperDobby
Summary: Quand Draco dévoré par la passion tente d'oublier Harry, les résultats peuvent être désastreux...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Des voix résonnaient au loin, des mots étaient prononcés, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Les battements irréguliers de son cœur l'empêchaient d'entendre, la tristesse cruellement distillée dans ses veines l'empêchait de penser. De penser à autre chose que ce désespoir brûlant, qui paralysait son corps, qui annihilait sa raison, qui détruisait son âme.

- … Cela devait arriver… prévu… horrible…

Les sons commençaient à lui parvenir, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Mais il ne les comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas les comprendre.

- … Allez viens, il est trop tard, viens s'il te plait…

Trop tard ? TROP TARD ? Non il n'était pas trop tard, il n'était jamais trop tard. C'était un mensonge. Il n'était pas trop tard !

- Non, non, non, ce n'est pas vrai, non… Sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes à mesure que la douleur, vicieuse et puante, lui faisait comprendre. Lui faisait comprendre que c'était fini, que la vie n'habiterait jamais plus ce corps qui tenait contre lui. Lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne verrait jamais plus ses yeux pétiller de bonheur et d'allégresse. Merlin, ses yeux ! Sa raison se mit en marche contre son gré, lui montrant avec un doux sadisme ce que serait sa vie désormais. Le vide, le néant. Son cœur ne battrait plus jamais contre sa paume, son rire n'emplirait plus jamais sa tête, ses bras ne l'enlaceraient plus, son corps ne le protégerait plus. Son monde s'écroulait, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ôté sa raison de vivre, sa raison d'être. Oui, il lui avait arraché le cœur. Il pencha la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, vers l'amour de sa vie, vers sa vie tout court. Ses lèvres qui l'avaient réchauffé si souvent étaient pâles, et froides sous ses doigts. Son corps inanimé était gelé, aussi gelé que le cœur de l'homme qui serrait doucement contre lui l'être qu'il aimait.

- Viens maintenant Draco ! Il ne faut pas rester là !

Telle une victime d'un baiser du détraqueur, le jeune homme tenant toujours ce corps devenu poupée de chiffon dans ses bras, tituba vers le château, des larmes roulant encore et encore sur ses joues. A cet instant, il se demanda s'il était possible de prononcer le sort impardonnable contre sa propre personne. Il aurait voulu en avoir plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Au lieu de ca, il n'aurait plus rien, plus jamais rien.

Il ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'est une souffrance sourde qui grondait dans sa poitrine. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures défilaient devant ses yeux, mais il ne voyait rien. Il ne faisait qu'attendre. Attendre de vivre, attendre de mourir, attendre une absolution qui ne viendrait jamais. Alors, le soleil se couchant, les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui. Et il comprit qu'à partir de ce moment, l'aube ne se lèverait plus jamais pour lui. Telle serait sa punition, pour avoir osé braver des puissances inconnues. Telle serait sa malédiction. Obligé de vivre, dans un monde qui n'était déjà plus le sien. En offrant son cœur à un ange, il avait irrémédiablement vendu son âme au diable. Et désormais, son cœur enseveli avec son ange dans une tombe silencieuse, le diable se délectait de son âme, le punissant d'avoir passé tout ce temps (si peu de temps pensa-t-il) dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie de maudit. Quelques mois au paradis, pour une vie éternelle en enfer. Quelques mois dans une clarté aveuglante, pour une vie éternelle dans l'obscurité des damnés. Une lame acide s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui, déchirant ses chairs, meurtrissant son esprit. Mais il tiendrait sa promesse coûte que coûte.

* * *

Fini pour le prologue, je vous retrouve la prochaine fois pour un flashback d'un an qui va durer... hmmm toute l'histoire normalement :D.


	2. Chapitre 1: A coeur ouvert

Yo le peuple :D.

**Artoung:** Voyons, voyons, de la haine? Jamais! Bon d'accord un peu, mais... hmmm (cherche une excuse) et bien (n'en trouve pas) euh voilà (sueurs froides). En tout cas merci et content que ça te plaise :p.

**Miruru-Sensei:** Roooh, mais si je répond à ta question ça casse tout. Niark, niark je suis sadique . En fait pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore, alors je laisse planer le doute :D.

Sur ce voici la suite, pas très longue certes, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: A coeur ouvert**

_9 mois plus tôt…_

**Couloir de Poudlard, mardi 23 septembre, 9h :**

Ca recommençait, encore et toujours, comme un leitmotiv lancinant. D'abord un grondement sourd dans ses entrailles, puis une douce chaleur dans les reins et enfin des coups de poignards aussi glacés que furtifs dans son cœur. Oui, c'était toujours le même manège organique sui secouait le corps de Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il apercevait ces deux émeraudes. Son souffle se fit plus compliqué, les battements pulsant dans sa poitrine plus désordonnés lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme brun.

- « Tiens, une fouine, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient autorisées comme animal de compagnie, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une vermine qui ait réussi à entrer… » dit-il d'une voix froide, la jungle de ses yeux devenant de plus en plus hostile.

Première attaque de la journée, pensa le blond, et pas la dernière malheureusement.

- « Alors Potter, toujours accompagné par la belette et le hamster à ce que je vois, décidément ton manque de goût est tel qu'il affecte même tes choix dans une animalerie » lança le serpentard d'une voix lente.

Ses pensées étaient confuses, lui criant d'arrêter cette stupide mascarade. Mais il ne pouvait pas, la haine qu'éprouvait Harry était le seul sentiment qu'il lui offrait, et Draco préférait cela. Puisqu'il ne n'aime pas, et qu'il ne pourra jamais m'aimer, je préfère encore qu'il me déteste, pensa-t-il. Oui, au moins il me remarque, il sait que j'existe, car l'indifférence est bien pire. Ce serait comme lui offrir mon cœur, et le voir le jeter à la poubelle avec dégout avant de s'en aller pour ne jamais revenir. Alors oui, il faisait tout pour attiser la haine du survivant, pour qu'il le voit encore un peu, pour qu'il puisse entendre encore un peu sa voix, et pour qu'il puisse se perdre encore un peu corps et âme dans ce vert.

- « Comment fais-tu pour sortir des conneries à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est effarant, à croire que tu t'entraînes. »

Oh oui, mon amour, déteste moi, parle moi, regarde moi et hais moi toujours plus.

- « Ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe le balafré, à croire que tes parents ne t'ont donné aucune éducation… Oh mais, laisse moi réfléchir, j'oubliais que tu n'as pas de parents ». La réponse du blond claqua dans l'air, faisant taire les élèves amassés autour des deux ennemis.

Pardonne moi, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je sais que je m'en voudrais toute la journée, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour t'empêcher de m'oublier, de faire comme si je n'existais pas. Alors Draco continuait de blesser Harry, tous les jours un peu plus.

Weasley se mit à rougir violemment et à fulminer.

- « Non mais, comment oses-tu ? Tu es vraiment un salaud de la pire espèce ! Je vais t'arracher la langue, et te la faire bouffer connard ! ».

Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire à haute voix, Draco avait toujours été impressionné par la loyauté et l'amitié sans limite du rouquin pour Potter. Oh bien sûr, lui aussi avait des… amis (le mot lui écorcha la bouche rien que d'y penser), Pansy, Blaise et les deux lourdauds. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Aucun d'eux ne lèverait le petit doigt s'il était en danger. Alors que la belette et la sang de bourbe auraient donné leur vie pour celle de leur meilleur ami. Il aimerait avoir des personnes comme elles près de lui, pour le réconforter dans les moments difficiles et le rassurer dans le noir.

- « Viens Ron, ce con ne mérite même pas que tu t'énerves pour lui. »

La réponse de Potter le laissa sans voix. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train de se produire devant ses yeux. Harry ne voulait plus l'insulter, simplement s'éloigner de lui, pour ne plus le voir. Le blond avait pali, tandis qu'une amère tristesse s'infiltrait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps, au rythme de son cœur, qui battait trop vite, et qui en même temps semblait sur le point de s'arrêter. Mais il ne fit rien lorsque les trois gryffondors partirent dans la direction opposée. Il était trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et les souvenirs d'une conversation avec sa mère l'été dernier se frayèrent un chemin vicieux à travers son esprit.

_**Manoir des Malfoy, un jour pluvieux de juillet**_

_Draco pleurait doucement dans sa chambre, le front posé sur le carreau froid de sa fenêtre n'écoutant que le bruit de la pluie frappant violemment le verre. Sa mère l'observait depuis une demi-heure déjà, ne sachant que faire. Son fils était comme cela depuis qu'il était rentré pour les vacances d'été. On aurait dit une coquille vide, dénuée de sentiments et d'émotions. Un pauvre hère qui trainait des pieds à travers la maison à longueur de journée. Elle voulait l'aider, lui parler, savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas, une lueur de désespoir grandissant dans les yeux. Mais elle ne supportait plus de le voir se détruire peu à peu, mourir un peu plus chaque jour. Car s'il était bien vivant de l'extérieur, elle savait qu'il agonisait intérieurement. Elle le sentait car elle avait l'impression de se voir elle-même. Elle s'était laissée mourir mentalement depuis quinze ans, et elle ne voulait pas que son fils fasse de même. Alors ce jour-là, en observant la chair de sa chair cachée derrière le rideau du lit à baldaquins, elle avait décidé de lui parler, de lui ouvrir son cœur pour lui apprendre à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Et peu importait les conséquences, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ces futilités. Elle s'approcha donc doucement de son fils et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, l'attirant contre elle. Même si elle s'y était attendue, sa réaction lui fit froid dans le dos. Le jeune homme s'accrochait désespérément à elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait et qu'elle, sa mère, était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle s'agrippait un homme près de la mort. Les larmes coulaient plus vite sur son visage, mais il pleurait silencieusement. Elle le fit s'allonger et s'assit à côté de lui, lui mettant la tête sur ses genoux._

_- « Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ca, alors peu importe si après coup je te paraitrai faible et folle, mais il faut que l'on parle. Et crois moi, si tu refuses, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser l'imperium sur toi. Tu vois, une mère, si elle peut protéger son enfant, utilisera tous les moyens à sa portée pour le faire. Alors si je dois utiliser ce sort contre toi, je le ferais. »_

_Draco la regardait, choqué mais aussi ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa propre mère, qu'il aimait de toute son âme venait de lui dire la chose la plus impensable, mais aussi la plus réconfortante qu'il ait pu entendre. Ce femme que le monde trouvait froide, distante et inhumaine lui offrait la lecture de son âme. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux et bientôt les battements du cœur du jeune homme ralentirent et devinrent plus fort, plus lent et plus profond._

_- « Je te vois mourir Draco. Si tu essayes de ne rien laisse paraître je le sais. Je sens que ton esprit se gèle et dépérit. Et n'essaye même pas de nier, je refuse que tu me mentes. Tu peux te demander comment je sais ces choses. Et bien je vais te répondre, mais avant je veux que tu me jures de garder cela pour toi, de l'enfouir au fond de ton être, mais surtout de t'en rappeler lorsque tu auras peur et que tu ne saches plus quoi faire. Dans ces moments là, essaye de penser à moi et à ce que je vais te dire. Je n'ai pas la prétention de refaire couler l'espoir dans tes veines, ni de te donner la clef de voûte du bonheur, loin de là. Mais écoute moi, tout simplement. Ensuite tu aviseras, et tu sauras quoi faire. »_

_En entendant ces paroles, Draco se mit à espérer. Qu'espérait-il, il ne le savait pas, mais doucement une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il se blottit contre sa mère et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, rivant ses yeux dans ceux au dessus de lui._

_- « Si je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, en revanche je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu me rappelles ma propre personne, à te prostrer dans le noir, à éviter les regards, à t'enfermer dans un monde et à te construire une carapace. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi, tu es trop jeune pour oublier tes rêves et perdre espoir. La vie coule en toi, sois en heureux. Maintenant, dis moi, je t'en supplie ne m'échappe pas… »_

_Elle sentit le jeune homme se raidir un instant contre elle, mais rapidement il se mit à se confesser. _

_- « Je suis ridicule, je me sens ridicule et stupide et abruti. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais bien que c'est bête de mourir par… amour, mais c'est pourtant le cas. J'ai l'impression de m'immoler… Alors comme je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, je préfère m'oublier moi-même et attendre patiemment que cela finisse, que j'en finisse. »_

_- « Je ne pensais pas pouvoir trouver les mots pour te parler » dit-elle amère « mais il semblerait que le sort s'acharne contre moi, en te faisant subir la même chose. Vois-tu, j'aime désespérément ton père, oh oui je sais bien, je devrais être heureuse, je me suis mariée avec l'homme que j'aime, j'ai eu un enfant de lui et pourtant… Je n'y arrive pas, j'en veux plus, encore plus. Car si je suis effectivement mariée, ce n'est pour lui qu'une histoire d'arrangements et de maintient du rang de sang-pur. Je le sais car il me l'a dit, et cela m'a empoisonnée. A partir de ce jour j'ai cessé d'espérer, cessé de vouloir lui dire trois petits mots qui ont l'air innocent, mais qui sont en réalité pourvus d'une force destructrice. Oui j'aime ton père, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Alors j'ai commencé à fuir ce monde en lisant plus que de raison, en l'évitant autant que possible et en m'enfermant sous une carapace de glace. La tristesse est le pire des poisons, elle s'infiltre doucement et détruit inexorablement tout sur son passage. Je ne suis plus qu'un corps, une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. J'ai l'impression d'être au centre d'une pièce, hurlant à plein poumon, mais personne ne m'entend. Et puis il a été emprisonné à Azkaban, loin de moi. Même s'il ne ressent rien pour moi et que je me suis faite une raison, mon cœur crie et saigne. Alors s'il te plait, Draco, mon fils, mon amour, mon unique, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je ne suis jamais battue pour ton père. Il ne m'aime pas, mais comment en serais-je certaine puisque je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ? Et depuis je me sens vide à l'intérieur. Je suis perdu, mais si mon expérience peut te servir, alors je partirais paisiblement. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire qui est cette personne pour qui tu pleures, mais saches que cet amour, si douloureux soit il, peut au contraire se transformer en une perle rare, un joyau. Oh je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que l'amour est ridicule, tu es un Malfoy après tout, mais tu es aussi un Black, une part de moi. Et je te le répète, si tu sais où aller et que tu arrives à prendre cet amour en main, alors tu seras un homme heureux… »_

_Elle avait parlé d'une traite et n'osait regarder son fils, de peur d'y voir le même regard que son père, mais le jeune homme se redressa et lui pris les mains. Il était terrifié mais résigné._

_« Oui, il est vrai que si j'écoutais ma raison conditionnée par mon père je vous répondrais que tout cela est bien ridicule et que ca ne me concerne en rien, mais ce serait vous mentir et me mentir à moi-même. Ca a été difficile de surmonter mes a priori, mais je comprends enfin que sans cet amour… » Il avait arrêté de pleurer et ses yeux exprimait tout son sérieux, mais aussi une certaine peur, comme un animal au milieu d'une route fasciné et terrifié par la lumière des phares d'une voiture. « Cet amour est vital, sans lui je me dégrade à petit feu. Alors je l'admet, je suis fou de passion pour lui, mais ce n'est pas réciproque, loin de là, alors… » Sa mère le coupa immédiatement, un air de malice et de curiosité non feinte sur le visage._

_« Lui ? »_

_« Oui, lui, mon ennemi de toujours. Oui, lui que je dois haïr car père n'a cessé de m'inculquer cela, mais oui encore lui, l'homme qui a dérobé mon cœur, mon âme, ma raison, ma vie… Mais je ne laisserais pas tomber mère, je vous le promets. Il me déteste ? Soit, cela me convient, du moment qu'il fait attention à moi… »_

_« Car l'indifférence est pire que tout. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Je veux dire, pour t'acharner à faire en sorte qu'il te haïsse, pourquoi t'épuiser, alors que tu pourrais utiliser cette énergie pour lui ouvrir le cœur. Ne vas pas croire que je te conseille de le forcer à t'aimer, c'est impossible, mais tu peux lui donner toutes les bonnes raisons de le faire »._

_Draco s'était remis à pleurer, car il savait que sa mère avait raison mais il savait aussi que ces efforts seraient vains. Sa mère se leva, lui embrassa le front et s'éloigna, elle sentait que la conversation était finie. Ce qui devait être dit avait été dit._

_« Je vous le promet, oui, je vous promet. Tant que je serais vivant il ne m'oubliera pas, je ne le laisserai pas faire une telle chose » murmura-t-il en boucle. _

**Chambre du préfet des Serpentard, mardi 23 septembre, 23h**

« Je vous le promet, oui, je vous le promet. Tant que je serais vivant il ne m'oubliera pas, je ne laisserai pas faire une telle chose… »

Draco se répétait cette litanie depuis bientôt deux heures assis sur son lit, serrant contre lui le médaillon que sa mère lui avait offert lorsqu'il était dans le train en lui disant « N'oublies jamais que tu ne dois pas devenir comme moi, jamais ».

Il était fatigué de s'être battu toute la journée contre son envie folle de se jeter sur Potter et de le déshabiller, et pourtant cette simple allusion commença a réveillé sa virilité. Alors pour oublier un peu sa peine, il fit descendre sa main vers le bas…

* * *

Fini :D. La suite très bientôt (ou pas) selon le temps que je trouve :p.

P.S. : En fait la suite pas très bientôt, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, même si j'essaye d'écrire le plus possible :p. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews, même si ce sont des critiques, ça me fera avancer :p.


	3. Chapitre 2: Oubliettes

**Originel:** Oui le prologue est triste, mais je ne sais pas trop... j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de pas trop nian-nian xD. Même si j'adore les fics qui finissent bien, ne te méprends pas. Et puis qui sait? Je n'ai pas encore fini :p. En tout cas merci.

**Darkmoonlady:** Merci, je suis tout ému par ton commentaire :D.

**Miruru-sensei:** Okay, là j'ai peur xD. Et je remercie mes braves autres lecteurs (je ne sais pas s'il y en a beaucoup en fait) de t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Ce serait bête que tu ne puisses pas lire la suite et puis ça me ferait bien chier de pas pouvoir la terminer cette fic (première fic qui me tient beaucoup à coeur). Merci et voilà la suite, enjoy :D.

Sorciers, sorcières, et... autres xD. L'heure est grave, je poste enfin le deuxième chapitre et j'en tremble. J'ai parfois l'impression d'écrire un tissu de bêtises. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est ce pas?

En tout cas, voilà la suite et j'espère que vous allez apprécier (et je continue de dire que si vous trouvez ça nul, merdique et ainsi de suite, je veux le savoir xD).

Tchou :p.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Oubliettes**

**Parc de Poudlard, 1er novembre, 14h :**

Les semaines s'écoulaient lentement, et au grand désespoir de Draco, la pire de ses craintes s'était réalisée. Harry ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur dernière altercation dans les couloirs il y a plus d'un mois de cela. Il avait tout simplement cessé de lui parler, de répondre à ses sarcasmes et pire de le regarder. Un mois qu'il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Et c'était douloureux, bien au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'est donc ca l'indifférence, pensa le blond, ne plus exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. Et pour lui, ne plus exister aux yeux de Potter revenait à ne plus exister tout court. Il ne pouvait plus se plonger dans la jungle déchainé de ses yeux pour y chercher un peu de réconfort, pour y trouver une preuve de son existence.

Alors il s'était renfermé sur lui même, il s'était éteint. Oh bien sûr devant la populace il continuait à agir en parfait prince des Serpentards, il refusait de laisser une chance à n'importe qui de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Car il sentait que malgré toutes les défenses et les résistances qu'il avait pu érigé autour de son cœur, il se serait même confessé à l'autre cracmol de Rusard si il le lui avait demandé. C'est pourquoi il s'isolait de plus en plus et passait moins de temps avec le groupe des Serpentards de 7ème année. Il se baladait pendant de longues heures dans le parc du château ou sur son balai. Voler lui faisait oublier pendant quelques temps ses pensées. Il en avait plus que marre de broyer du noir à longueur de journée.

Il était assis près du lac, le visage tourné vers le soleil tentant de ne penser à rien d'autre que la douce chaleur qui l'imprégnait. L'hiver met du temps à arriver cette année, pensa-t-il, tant mieux il ne manquerait plus que je sois gelé à l'extérieur aussi.

Il entendit du bruit, une personne venait vers lui. Mais il ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux, se disant qu'elle allait passer son chemin. En entendant un toussotement sur sa droite, il se dit qu'elle était soit particulièrement timbrée, soit inconsciente pour oser le déranger. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son cœur manqua un battement.

« Qu'est ce… tu… » Sa question mourut dans sa gorge, la pupille de ses yeux s'agrandissant pour recevoir le plus de lumière et par conséquent le plus de données visuelles de son corps.

« Tu prends un bain de soleil Draco ? » demanda le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, visiblement amusé.

Par la barbe de Merlin, il l'avait appelé par son prénom, pas Malfoy, pas la fouine, non juste Draco. Une douce chaleur s'installa au creux de ses reins, et le soleil n'y était pour rien. Stupide soleil qui venait se s'éclipser derrière un nuage.

« Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Et puis si tu veux tout savoir le balafré, non je ne prend pas de bain de soleil, ou en tout cas plus, sachant qu'il est derrière un nuage. Tu vois, il suffit que tu te ramènes pour le faire fuir et gâcher mon plaisir ».

Sa voix était rauque, et n'avait pas du tout le ton glacial qu'il avait essayé d'employer. Il commença à s'insulter lui-même d'être aussi abruti quand le brun était dans les parages, et apparemment encore plus quand le brun lui adressait la parole. Sa voix lui avait tellement manqué, son regard posé sur lui lui faisait l'effet d'un sort de réchauffement. Et il s'insulta de plus belle. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, complètement abasourdi par la réponse de Harry. Il riait aux éclats, le regard pétillant.

« Qu'est ce que t'as encore Potter ? Tu viens de comprendre une blague qu'on t'a racontée le mois dernier ? ». Il s'auto flagella immédiatement en se demandant pourquoi il continuait d'être cruel alors que l'autre ne semblait pas être là pour le faire chier.

« Oh non du tout, j'avoue être lent à la détente, m'enfin à ce point là, il faudrait m'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement. Non, c'est juste que ta réponse me fait rire ».

« Elle te fait rire ? Un mois que tu ne me parles plus et quand tu daignes enfin le faire c'est pour me dire que mes réponses te font rire ? T'es vraiment bizarre quand même, je pense vraiment que les médicomages devraient s'occuper de toi, apparemment ta cicatrice ne touche pas que ton joli minois, elle s'est attaqué à ton… hmmm tout compte fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si on peux appeler ça un cerveau ce que tu as dans le crâne ».

Il se demanda comment il arrivait encore à parler, alors que Harry venait de lui dire qu'il le faisait rire. Soit je me suis endormi et je rêve, soit il se fout de ma gueule, pensa-t-il. Et le brun riait de plus belle. Au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Ah, j'ai bien fait de venir ici, j'étais un peu morose et j'me disais que j'avais besoin d'une de tes réparties pour oublier un peu tout ça ».

Le blond était désormais complètement choqué. Il hésitait entre sauter sauvagement sur Harry et le déshabiller ou lui mettre un poing dans la figure. Finalement il opta pour une approche plus civilisée.

« Une de mes réparties ? Mais qu'est ce que t'as encore fumé Potter ? Pas que des cigarettes apparemment ». Bon soit, ce n'était pas vraiment très civilisé mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus, et puis il était toujours sous le choc. Mais à quoi jouais Potter ? Toutefois, la simple allusion au fait de fumer lui fit sortir une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche. Il savait bien que c'était interdit et que s'il se faisait attraper il aurait des ennuis, mais il s'en fichait, il était bien là, dans l'herbe, au soleil, se délectant du rire cristallin quoiqu'un peu brutal du brun.

« Tiens tu fumes ? C'est mal. Mais faut dire, si tu fumes assez pour crever d'un cancer avant la fin de l'année, ca t'évitera de mourir tué par Voldemort »

Même si cette phrase n'était pas drôle en soi, elle le fit rire bruyamment, s'étouffant à moitié avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Décidemment tout cela devenait bizarre. Qui aurais cru un jour que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter puisse rire un jour ensemble ?

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais cela ne les dérangea pas. Ils faisaient partie de ces personnes qui s'accommodent très bien d'une conversation silencieuse. Puis, évitant soigneusement de le regarder, Harry lui posa une question. La question la plus étonnante qu'il n'ait jamais pu entendre, si bien qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« C'est vrai que j'ai un joli minois ? »

« Hein ? »

« Bah tu as dit tout à l'heure que j'avais un joli minois, c'est vrai ? »

« Hmmm… euh… » Le blond commençait avoir des sueurs froides. Il hésitait entre mentir et l'envoyer balader ou dire la vérité et se faire envoyer balader. Alors se rappelant les paroles de sa mère lui conseillant d'user son énergie à lui donner de bonnes raisons de l'aimer il répondit, non sans bafouiller.

« Et bien… euh… oui c'est indéniable que… et bien… tu vois… tu es pas mal… »

« Ah oui ? Et bien merci, c'est gentil, enfin je pense ». Et Harry se leva, adressa un sourire à Draco qui ne put le voir, il avait refermé les yeux, et s'éloigna.

Le blond ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait fermé les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard moqueur de Harry et avait espéré très fort qu'il s'en aille, qu'il cesse de lui offrir la vue de son corps, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres. Draco rêvait sans cesse de ses lèvres, fines, rouges, brillantes, excitantes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter dessus et de goûter enfin le goût qu'avait Potter. Il poussa un profond soupir à déchirer l'âme et se leva. L'orage de ses yeux gris rappelant les longues soirées d'été, lorsque les forces de la nature se déchaine dehors, et que l'on devient soudainement triste en comprenant notre condition de mortel. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le château, pour aller s'enfermer dans la tour de divination, loin des yeux, loin du cœur lorsqu'il vit Pansy Parkinson courir comme une folle dans direction.

« Mais enfin où étais-tu ? Ca fait trois heures que je te cherche. Je n'ai pas baisé depuis deux semaines et je pensais qu'on pourrait faire, et bien tu sais quoi cet après-midi, puisque l'on a pas cours et que je m'ennuie comme un basilic dans une pièce pleine de sang-pur ».

« Excuse moi ? Tu as passé trois heures à me chercher parce que tes hormones de femelle en chaleur ne veulent pas te lâcher ? Et puis fais pas ta timide, genre faire tu sais quoi, pas besoin de prétendre être une grande dame et ne pas pouvoir prononcer de mots vulgaires lorsque tu gueules comme une goulante ! ».

« Quoi ? Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? J'te propose gentiment de nous occuper l'un de l'autre et toi tu m'insultes ? Pauvre con ! ». La jeune fille fulminait littéralement. Elle ne comprenait pas Draco en ce moment, l'année dernière ils passaient beaucoup de temps au lit ensemble et cette année plus rien.

« T'es une véritable mégère obsédée ma pauvre ! Non mais tu me dégoutes franchement ! Si tu es tellement en manque t'as qu'à aller te chercher un balai et te l'enfon… ». Il ne put terminer sa phrase, arrêté par le professeur Rogue visiblement outré.

« Mais êtes-vous tombé sur la tête Draco ? Pourquoi criez-vous de telles obscénités dans le château ? Allez directement dans mon bureau, je vous rejoins. Quand à vous Mlle Parkinson, cessez de jouer à la libertine, vous n'avez pas encore l'âge ! ».

Le professeur se dirigea vers les cachots suivit par la voix de Pansy lui demandant ce qu'était au juste une libertine. Génération d'adolescents débiles aussi cultivés et doués que des trolls, fulmina-t-il. Il était fatigué de passer son temps à crier sur des élèves aussi futés qu'un aliéné de Ste Mangouste. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il s'était mis à crier aussi sur Draco Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce garçon si perspicace et intelligence pouvait utiliser ses neurones pour déblatérer des stupidités à la longueur de journée. Ca n'allait pas en s'arrangeant et depuis que Narcissa lui avait demandé de jeter un coup d'œil sur son fils, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Mais il s'était préparé à cette discussion. Car oui, qu'il le veuille ou non, Malfoy allait lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il entra dans son bureau, ne sachant d'un coup plus quoi dire.

« Je suis désolé professeur, je n'aurais jamais du lui crier dessus comme ça. C'est juste que cette petite prétentieuse a le chic pour me mettre hors de moi, surtout lorsqu'il ne faut pas m'emmerder ».

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir surveiller votre langage Mr Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce que Mlle Parkinson peut bien vous faire, mais tout de même ! Quel est le problème ? Vous ne pouvez plus la voir en peinture et vous n'osez pas lui dire, ou bien vous profondément amoureux (en prononçant ce mot il eu une grimace de dégoût) d'elle ? » ironisa-t-il

« Qui ? Moi ? Amoureux ? Vous blaguez professeur j'espère. Sachez qu'un Malfoy n'est jamais amoureux. Ce sentiment est bien trop stupide pour qu'un être humain digne d'intérêt puisse y faire attention. A part les Poufsouffles bien entendu. Et puis, même si j'étais amoureux ce ne serait jamais d'elle. Oh oui, vous avez bien fait de grimacer, cette fille me dégoute ».

« Soit je veux bien accepter votre dernier point. Mlle Parkinson est… et bien elle est charmante quand elle veut, cependant il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille jamais. Elle adore ternir sa réputation et celle de nombreux garçons de Serpentards. Cependant, malgré ma grimace, je ne crois pas un traitre mot de la première partie de votre réponse. Chaque être humain, sorcier ou moldu, est génétiquement fait pour aimer. Ca peut avoir l'air bête comme cela, surtout quand c'est une personne comme moi qui le dit, mais il faut vous faire une raison. Et ce n'est pas votre appartenance à la famille Malfoy qui y changera grand chose. Certes vos parents vous ont formaté le cerveau pour que vous soyez allergique à tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à la condition heureuse. Cependant ce n'est pas ce que l'on est en apparence, ni ce que l'on dit qui compte, non, ce qui compte ce sont nos actes ».

« Oui, je ne suis pas qu'un Malfoy… » dit le jeune blond dans un murmure inaudible « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé professeur, mais je n'ai rien à vous dire si c'est ce que vous cherchez. Sur ce je m'en vais, je dois aller travailler à la bibliothèque ».

« Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Et puis travailler à la bibliothèque ? Qu'est ce que… » Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, Draco avait déjà claqué la porte.

Rogue ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec Draco. En tant que parrain, il savait qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour lui, se faire du souci et lui parler, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir. Il n'avait jamais été ce genre de personne, capable de réconforter en un regard ou un mot. Non, il avait toujours été cet homme, froid et distant. Sauf peut-être avec Lily Potter. Oui c'était différent avec elle. Elle avait été sa seule amie durant ses études à Poudlard, la seule à lui parler, à lui confier ses secrets et à recevoir les siens. C'est pour cela qu'il avait du mal à supporter Potter. Si il ressemblait globalement à son père, il avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Et c'est ce qui était douloureux, il ne pouvait le regarder sans penser à elle, sans avoir une pointe de douleur dans la cœur. Il l'envoyait balader à tous bouts de champ et évitait soigneusement de le regarder. La peine due à la perte de la personne aimée s'estompait alors un peu, et il réussissait à l'oublier plus ou moins quand il n'avait pas cette preuve vivante pour lui rappeler qu'il se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit en criant et en pleurant. Sa vie avait été dure depuis la mort de ce petit soleil dans les ténèbres de sa vie. Il avait mourir, en finir tout simplement. Mais il s'était jurer de protéger son fils, autant qu'il le pouvait et même si c'était douloureux, et même s'il se débrouillait mal, il continuerait. Et désormais il devait aussi s'occuper de son filleul. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Il décida donc, n'ayant aucun cours, d'aller dormir un peu, non sans boire une potion tue-rêves d'abord.

**Bibliothèque, 17h, même jour :**

Il y a des jours comme ça où c'est douloureux de vivre. Pour Draco c'était l'affaire de toute une vie, ou plus exactement pour ne pas tomber dans le mélodramatique, c'était l'affaire des deux dernières années de sa vie. Oui, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas de haine pour Harry, que tout cela était complètement factice. Un voile de mensonges, issu d'un puissant lavage de cerveau et de constants dénis, déposé sur une boîte aux trésors. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'ouvrir, il avait senti que cela le mènerait à sa perte, et pourtant… Il n'avait pu résister à la tentation. Et ce qu'il avait découvert était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait commencé par tout nier en bloc, recommençant avec des dénis, conscients cette fois, mais très vite les défenses érigées autour de la forteresse de son cœur avaient cédé sous les assauts de plus en plus violents. Il s'était alors vautré dans la luxure pour essayer d'oublier, se disant que ce n'était pas grave, une amourette d'adolescent, rien de plus. Le sexe, l'alcool, la drogue n'y faisaient rien. Si encore cela avait marché au début, j'aurai eu un peu de répit, pensa-t-il, mais non cette chose s'accroche à moi comme une sangsue. Et l'image était parfaite. Cet amour le vidait de son énergie vitale, l'épuisait. Il dormait de moins en moins, effrayé par des rêves plus ou moins osés, et des cauchemars macabres. Dans le cas des premiers, il se réveillait plus excité que jamais, prêt à sauter sur Potter à la moindre occasion, mais rapidement, les souvenirs vicieux des songes mortels le ramenaient sur terre. Car dans le cas de ces derniers, il se réveillait la mort dans l'âme et n'était rassuré qu'à partir du moment où il voyait, bien vivant, riant aux éclats ou se goinfrant à la table du petit-déjeuner.

« Tu travailles Draco ? On ne dirait pas, tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées… Tu penses à moi c'est ça ? »

Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il sentit un pied glisser sensuellement sur sa cuisse. Pansy était revenue, et elle n'avait apparemment pas changé d'avais.

« Dis moi, tu est complètement sourde ou bien complètement abrutie ? »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore mon tout beau ? »

« Tu n'as donc pas compris quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je n'avais pas du tout envie de toi. Mais je suis gentil, regarde je fais des recherches pour trouver un sort orgasmique, comme ça tu seras contente car enfin baisée, enfin plus ou moins, et moi je serais content car tu arrêteras de me faire chier à longueur de journée. Mais qu'est ce que tu pues les œstrogènes ! Tu sens vraiment la femelle en chaleur ! ». Draco avait utilisé son ton le plus glacial et ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs en direction de la jeune femme.

« Roooh, on dirait que tu n'as pas fini de faire ton boudin apparemment. Tu es un vilain petit Draco, oui vraiment, je devrais te punir. Et tu adorerais, je suis même sûre que tu en redemanderais et puis tu... ! ».

Draco venait de se saisir du pied de la fille et l'avait tordu d'un coup sec vers la gauche. Elle hurlait comme une grosse truie, l'image de l'animal passant devant ses yeux.

« Alors écoutes moi bien petite sotte, tu vas arrêter de beugler et dégager vite fait. Tu me rends malade, vraiment. Et sois gentille, éviter de colporter, ce serait vilain ».

« Je… ». Elle pris peur en regardant les yeux de Draco. Ils étaient rouges et pleins de haine. « D'accord, oui…ou-oui d'accord ».

Sur ce Pansy s'en alla en boitant, sous les rires des Gryffondors étudiant dans la salle. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine et maudissait les Malfoy jusqu'à la dixième génération. Mais cela eut pour effet de décrisper un peu Draco. Il se concentra un peu plus dans son livre « Mémoire, Amnésie et Oubliettes ».

* * *

Et voilà deuxième chapitre fini, je sais qu'il n'est pas super long, mais bon j'aime pas trop faire des chapitres ultra longs (Oui, ma grande douleur le soir, à 3h du mat' en train de lire des fics et ne pouvant décemment pas m'arrêter au milieu d'un chapitre trèèèèèèès long, donc ainsi je compatis à votre douleur). La suite... un jour :D.


	4. Chapitre 3: Memoria Cambiator

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Paaaaardon pour le retard, mais j'ai voulu apprendre à mon ordinateur à nager, il a pas aimé -'. Heureusement que Noël existe :D.

Et voilà, après maintes recherches, j'ai retrouvé les reviews, enfin il me semble xD.

**Querty: **Merci pour les répliques, je dois avouer que je m'amuse bien à les écrire :D.

**Darkmoonlady: **Merci :D. Court, mais ça fait chaud au coeur :p.

**Serdra:** Pour une raison inconnue, je déteste Pansy, alors je m'amuse beaucoup à la faire souffrir, horriblement souffrir xD.

**Originel: **Draco va choisir le chemin... La réponse est dans la suite :D. "Joli minois" va mettre son grain de sel, mais pas encore. En tout cas merci, vraiment.

**Miruru-sensei:** :D.

Enfin bon, voilà. Have fun :D.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Memoria Cambiator

_Lundi 20 novembre, cachots, 10h_

Il avait recommencé. Après leur dernière discussion près du lac, Harry avait recommencé à ignorer Draco. A croire que cela l'amusait. Il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant un mois, puis un jour il était arrivé et avait cruellement distillé un espoir dans les veines du blond, pour ne plus faire attention à lui dès le lendemain.

La situation avait empiré dans le cœur du blond. Autrefois, refreiné par la haine du brun, puis enfermé par son indifférence, il n'avait pu exprimer totalement sa rage. Et désormais, ayant eu un aperçu de la joie, Draco en voulait plus, encore plus. C'était devenu comme une drogue. Et il était le drogué le plus malheureux sur Terre, ne pouvant se l'injecter à nouveau. Une seule dose divine. Une seule dose mortelle. Et le manque évoluait dans son corps comme un cancer malin. Il se répandait et imprégnait chaque infime cellule de son être. Il se croyait accro auparavant, il ne savait pas. Mais désormais il était bel et bien au courant. Harry lui avait offert un éclat de lumière et il ne pouvait réellement pas se contenter de ce bout de misère. En sortant de la bibliothèque, il avait soudainement été heureux. Et puis, les effets de dissipant, le désintérêt non feint le lendemain revenant, lui firent prendre conscience qu'il n'aurait plus jamais droit à ce poison violent. Et ça faisait mal, atrocement mal. Son cœur en redemandait, comme si cela était de l'oxygène pur. Il battait de manière anarchique, se crispant à la moindre vue de la tignasse brune, pour se déchirer encore un peu lorsqu'elle disparaissait. Il était fissuré, blessé, endommagé, mais continuait de lui insuffler ce souffle de vie dont Draco ne voulait pas. Il aurait préféré être mort. Mais il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez courageux. S'il ne pouvait tout avouer à l'homme qui le hantait jour et nuit, il ne pouvait non plus faire le grand saut. Alors il avait cherché une alternative en bon lâche qu'il était. Il s'en voulait, mais souriait doucement en pensant à ce qui arriverait après. Plus de peine, plus de pleurs, plus de lui. Une longue vie sans ces deux émeraudes qui le meurtrissaient chaque jour par leur absence. Oh, bien entendu il avait souvent imaginé et rêvé d'une vie entière auprès de l'homme de sa vie, mais son bon sens et sa logique revenaient à chaque fois à l'attaque, lui faisant remarquer que tout cela n'était qu'un espoir fou et qu'il perdrait la raison en s'enfonçant encore plus dans la douce amertume de la passion qui le rongeait. Cette passion était comme un chien, c'est en tout cas l'image qui lui paraissait la plus adéquate. Un animal caché dans la pénombre d'un coin de pièce, que la faible lumière dansante des bougies ne parvenait jamais à déchirer, qui rongeait gentiment son os jusqu'à la moelle, mais qui devenait agressif, la bave aux coins de la gueule dès que quelqu'un tentait de lui enlever son précieux trésor. La passion qu'il éprouvait pour Harry était comme cela. Elle rongeait, à l'écart du monde, son cœur et ne faisait qu'y enfoncer encore plus ses crocs lorsque Draco essayait de la raisonner. Mais il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de faire taire ses sentiments. S'il ne pouvait intentionnellement oublier le brun de son plein gré, alors il forcerait la situation. Il était un sorcier après tout. Ayant lu _le sorcier au cœur velu _des contes de Beedle le Barde, il savait pertinemment qu'aucun humain au monde, sorcier ou moldu, ne pouvait protéger son cœur des affres de l'amour. Cependant, il avait trouvé une alternative. Pour que le brun le laisse enfin en paix, il devait l'oublier. Ou du moins oublier tous les aspects positifs de leur relation (de MA relation oui ! pensa-t-il, ce stupide balafré ne me voit que comme un cloporte), pour se focaliser uniquement sur la haine et le dégout. Il devait revenir à l'état d'esprit qu'il avait bien des années auparavant. C'est à dire, une profonde aversion pour Harry.

Ainsi, tout en déambulant dans les couloirs, il se sentit apaisé. Certes son cœur, son âme, son esprit lui criaient à l'unisson toute leur fureur, mais il était plus léger et c'est en flottant un peu sur des nuages qu'il se rendit en cours de potions. Bientôt tout serait fini. Mais il était bien trop à l'ouest pour se rendre compte que tôt ou tard, sans le prévenir, ces boules cotonneuses allaient devenir noires et orageuses. Elles se crèveraient et déverseraient une pluie acide sur son monde. Bien entendu, il était bien trop décidé désormais et il préféra repousser tranquillement cette petite pensée sombre dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Comme résignée et soumise, sa conscience la fit basculer dans le domaine de l'inconscient. Il en serait débarrassé. C'était ce qu'il croyait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre les pensées refoulées trouvent toujours un moyen pour refaire surface et le plus souvent dans les moments les moins opportuns. A croire que l'esprit humain est formaté pour s'autodétruire. Perfide et vicieux, il laisse un moment de répit à son propriétaire pour lui renvoyer en pleine figure quand il s'y attend le moins des horreurs sans noms, afin de le punir encore et encore. Quelque part, caché au fond de lui, un génie malveillant guettait le moment propice pour faire irruption, comme les clowns des boites à ressorts, un sourire cruel sur le visage et une marche funèbre en fond sonore.

Le cachot où se déroulaient les cours de potions devenait de plus en plus froid et humide à mesure que l'hiver s'approchait. C'est en grelottant qu'il alla s'asseoir, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au brun qui riait aux éclats, sûrement à la suite d'une blague vaseuse du rouquin. Une pensée furtive traversa son esprit, mais il la balaya d'un revers de la main. Il aurait aimé faire rire Harry, déclencher ce son si joyeux et réconfortant. Mais il ne devenait pas continuer sur cette lancée. Il se concentra donc sur son livre, puis sur le professeur Rogue qui venait d'entrer, retirant par la même occasion 5 points à Gryffondor, à cause du « chahut provoqué par l'hilarité imbécile du célèbre survivant, qui une fois encore prouvait à la communauté sorcière que c'était probablement sa stupidité qui l'avait sauvé ». Comme à son habitude et pour faire bonne mesure, Draco ricana froidement. Maintenant, plus que jamais, personne ne devait être au courant.

_Vendredi 1er décembre, couloir de Poudlard, 18h_

Les jours passaient, la neige s'installa graduellement et le blond ne trouvait toujours pas le moment propice pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il le voulait, certes, mais une partie de son esprit trouvait toujours une excuse. « Il y a des gens pas loin », « il est trop tard », « il faut aller manger »… Il déambulait ainsi dans les couloirs, en proie à un combat psychologique qui lui vrillait les tempes, lorsque Rogue, la mine revêche le prit par le bras et l'amena dans son bureau. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, Draco s'assit et regarda avec méfiance le sorcier aux cheveux graisseux qui faisait les cents pas à côté de lui.

« Ne comprend pas… », « Ridicule… », « Vous êtes stupide… », « Quand je pense à votre pauvre mère… », « Tellement de soucis… »… Le professeur parlait vite et ses paroles ressemblaient plus à des borborygmes qu'à des sons humains.

- Euh, professeur ?

La timide intervention de Draco eu pour effet d'arrêter net Rogue qui baissa les yeux sur lui.

- Oui ?

- Et bien… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous ? vous ? VOUS ?

Son teint d'habitude cireux devint cramoisi et c'est en s'étouffant à moitié qu'il reprit la parole.

- Je suis fatigué de vous voir tirer une tête de trois kilomètres de long Mr Malefoy ! Cela suffit, on dirait que vous avez enterré toute votre famille !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous encore ? demanda Draco, tentant de paraître étonné.

- Je parle de vous, de votre humeur, de votre je-ne-sais-quoi ! Alors, après avoir demandé à votre mère, je suis désolé que pour votre bien, je vais devoir vous obliger à m'informer de vos petits problèmes. Le pacte que j'ai fait stipulant que je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour vous protéger n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Qu'avez vous ?

- Rien… Draco regardait désespérément la porte, se demandant s'il pourrait l'atteindre avant que Rogue ne l'en empêche.

- Vous n'avez rien ? Bien entendu, bien entendu… Cela paraît évident après tout. Je suis stupide, tout le monde le sait. Alors je vais vous croire et vous laisser partir. Non mais vous vous payez ma tête ? cria-t-il. Je pense juste que vous ne voulez pas me le dire, mais je m'y attendais. J'en ai parlé à votre mère et elle m'a donné carte blanche.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous. Et puis, je ne comprends pas un mot sur deux, alors franchement…

- Bien dans ce cas… Mais sachez que je ne suis absolument pas pour. Cependant vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Il se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme blond, un sourire triste sur les lèvres puis, levant sa baguette, il prononça dans un murmure « legilimens ». Usant de son pouvoir de légilimancie, il pénétra l'esprit de Draco et découvrit avec horreur le secret si bien gardé du blond. Bientôt des centaines d'images de Harry Potter, capturé sous tous les angles, inondèrent son esprit. Le jeune homme tentait de résister, pleurant er hurlant mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Leur première rencontre, leur première dispute, leur premier duel, leur premier match, leur premier regard complice échangé, la conversation au bord du lac… toutes ces images se bousculait, lacérant un peu plus à chaque passage le cœur de Draco qui avait vainement tenté de les enfouir au plus profond de son âme. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. C'était la première fois que ses souvenirs étaient ainsi bafoués et il ne savait pas comment protéger son esprit. Il cessa rapidement le sort et recula, se collant au mur derrière lui.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous bafouez mon intimité ! Hurla Draco.

- Je sais bien Draco et j'en suis désolé. Que comptez-vous faire ?

La question trop franche et trop douce de rogue déstabilisa le jeune blond, faisant taire sa colère.

- Je veux oublier… Je ne peux pas lui avouer la vérité, je ne peux pas l'aimer pleinement. Alors je dois oublier. C'est la seule issue possible.

- Je vois… J'avais compris, grâce à vos souvenirs, dit-il rapidement en voyant les sourcils interrogateurs de Draco se lever, mais je préfère vous l'entendre dire. Pour être sûr. Vous savez que c'est un sort compliqué ?

- Oui…

- Bien. Vous allez certainement trouver cela étrange, mais je ne peux qu'approuver votre choix. Voyez-vous, je pense que même si Potter partageait vos sentiments, cela ne serait pas plus simple.

- Comment cela ? La situation devenait clairement grotesque aux yeux de Draco qui ne comprenait plus grand chose.

- Il y a peu de chance que Harry l'emporte sur Voldemort. Vous l'aimez beaucoup trop et j'ai peur pour vous. Vous devrez affronter l'amertume de la mortalité. Peu importe quelle baguette le fera, Harry mourra. Et il n'y aura aucune réconfort pour vous Draco, aucun réconfort pour guérir la douleur de sa mort. Il deviendra un martyr de la guerre contre les forces du mal et sera une image de la grandeur et de la gloire de notre monde avant sa décadence. Mais vous… Draco, vous demeurerez dans les ténèbres et le doute, endurant votre chagrin et votre peine, et les longues nuits d'hiver sans étoiles seront votre linceul. L'amour n'est pas fait pour quelqu'un comme vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de sérieux et de terre à terreJe n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Fuyez ! Fuyez cette situation qui vous emprisonne et qui vous tue petit à petit.

Ainsi Draco et Rogue parlèrent pendant une bonne heure, le professeur lui racontant ses propres expériences, espérant ainsi que cela lui servirait de leçon. En sortant du bureau, le blond était plus déterminé que jamais. Il traversa les couloirs glacés et après avoir expliqué à ses deux babouins qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et que par conséquent il allait se coucher plus tôt aujourd'hui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

_Vendredi 1er décembre, Chambre du préfet des Serpentard, 21h_

Transi par la peur et l'appréhension, Draco était assit sur son lit depuis une bonne heure, un grimoire ouvert sur les genoux. Le titre, en lettres dorées, brillait doucement à la lueur du feu brûlant dans la cheminée « Mémoire, Amnésie et Oubliettes ». Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la bibliothécaire, folle de rage, rangeait encore et encore les étagères de la bibliothèque à la recherche de ce livre. L'image de Mme Pince, les cheveux hirsutes, la bave au coin de la bouche en train de brouter un vieux grimoire le fit sourire. Oui, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il serait bientôt libéré, il pouvait de nouveau être heureux. Être amoureux de Potter le ramollissait. Il ne se moquait plus des autres, ne se pavanait plus triomphalement dans le château. Oh bien sûr, il n'aimait pas vraiment rire du malheur des autres, mais au moins s'il recommençait à agir ainsi, cela voudrait dire que Harry n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui.

Il parcourait fébrilement les pages, couvert d'une sueur froide. Arrivé au bon chapitre, il prit sa respiration et lut une énième fois l'explication du sort. Il était extrêmement compliqué. Mais il savait qu'il en était capable. Il fallait qu'il en soit capable. Il ne voulait plus vivre comme un zombie. En fait, il ne le pouvait plus. Cette passion le détruisait, et il voulait vivre encore de longues années. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se concentra et sélectionna rigoureusement les souvenirs qu'il souhaitait effacer et ceux qu'il souhaitait modifier, afin de recréer en lui une profonde haine pour Harry. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour prononcer le sort, bafouillant légèrement.

Eclairé par les flammes rougeoyantes, Draco fermait les yeux, assit sur son lit, et au moment où il prononça « Memoria Cambiator », il s'écroula et glissa sur le sol, où il resta dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Fini :D. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre fic :p.


	5. Chapitre 4: Lys et Narcisse

Et voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :D. Je n'avais pas prévu de l'écrire aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai commencé, et j'ai pas pu m'arrêter xD. Je m'occuperais d'ajouter les reviews demain, je tombe de fatigue :D.

Et voilà, encore moi :D. Les reviews c'est ici :D.

**Originel: **Certes, harry va arriver, mais pas tout de suite :D.

**Querty:** Qui veut me plomber la cervelle pour être un tel sadique voyons? Oui, peut être un peu de gens xD. Pour ce qui est de la mention drama... je sais pas, j'avais envie de quelque chose de plus sérieux :D. Merci pour les compliments. Moi qui avait peur d'écrire mal, et surtout un tissu d'âneries, me voilà rassuré. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continuerai tes menaces incluant des madeleines me font peur xD. Et puis, tu as raison, "mystère" héhéhé :D.

**Serdra: **Pour ce qui est de la situation mentale de Draco, tout est dans la suite :D.

**Miruru-sensei: **Si tu attends de savoir ce que ça va donner, voilà un petit aperçu :D. En tout cas je ne vois pas de quelle fic tu me parles, mais si tu pouvais me passer le lien ce serait sympa :D.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Lys et Narcisse**

_Mardi 21 novembre, 7h05, chambre du préfet_

Draco ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était réveillé si reposé, si revigoré. Et pourtant, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il commença à douter. Que c'était-il donc passé ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la nuit précédente. Un flou artistique voilait sa mémoire. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue ou de l'alcool il chassa rapidement ces questions sans réponses. Après tout, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, se dit-il. Même si, en réalité, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait à faire. A vrai dire, il était complètement perdu. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir bu, et l'absence de cadavres de bouteilles lui confirma le fait. Il n'avait rien bu. D'où pouvait donc venir ce soudain troi noir dans sa vie. Enervé au possible, il entra dans la pièce carrelée et se déshabilla rapidement. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit habillé avec ses habits de la… veille apparemment, même s'il n'aurait su dire s'il avait réellement porté ces vêtements la journée précédente ? L'eau brulante de la douche le revigora quelque peu. Il se sentait moins… Et bien… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son sentiment. Décidemment, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, il n'arrivait même plus à définir sa sensation. Et il refusait cela. Un Malfoy était tout le temps au courant de tout ! Finalement, la douche n'avait servi à rien. Toujours aussi rageur il se dirigea vers la grande salle en pestant, accompagné de ses deux babouins. Eux aussi avaient remarqué un changement chez Draco. Cependant, et heureusement pour eux, il ne pensait pas la même chose que leur jeune chef. Tandis que le blond analysait méthodiquement la situation actuelle. Aucune réelle différence à vrai dire, le château était toujours aussi miteux, les élèves aussi stupides et après un rapide coup d'œil dans une armure, il était toujours aussi séduisant. Mais quelque chose lui… manquait. Oui, c'était cela. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme était absente. Ridicule, pensa-t-il. Quant aux deux autres Serpentards, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi contents de voir Draco depuis longtemps. En effet, depuis la rentrée il avait été maussade, à broyer du noir et à envoyer balader tout le monde, y compris son « prétendu » meilleur ami (même si l'idée même d'avoir un « meilleur » ami, voire des amis tout court, dégoutait passablement le jeune aristocrate. C'était si quelque chose de typique aux Poufsouffles ça, de s'enticher de tout le monde et n'importe qui. Quoique, les Gryffondors étaient pas mal dans leur genre aussi. Toujours à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'enfant). Cependant il était différent aujourd'hui. Il avait retrouvé toute sa classe, et recommençait à jauger les gens, à les regarder de haut, comme au bon vieux temps. Vaniteux et fiers au possible, car bien trop heureux d'être en compagnie du vrai Draco Malfoy et non de cet espèce de fantôme maussade, ils allèrent s'asseoir, non sans donner au passage des coups de coudes et des pieds aux petits de premières années. Lorsque le blond engueula une élève de Serdaigle devant lui « bouge ton gros cul de là, sale sang-de-bourbe ! Et ne me touche pas, ne me regarde même pas ! », ils surent qu'il était enfin de retour.

C'est ainsi que se passa la majeure partie de la journée. Comme au bon vieux temps, il se pavana, fit des remarques acerbes et toute l'école sut que le prince des glaces venait de reprendre sa place au château, en haut de la hiérarchie.

Draco était plutôt content de sa journée. Etrangement, il lui avait semblé qu'il n'avait pas agit de la sorte depuis des mois. Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait toujours agit comme ça. C'était en quelque sorte son devoir. Il ne laissa donc pas cet étrange sentiment de vide lui pourrir la vie. Personne ne pouvait lui pourrir la vie, alors pourquoi se laisser faire par quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un petit sentiment. Pourtant, celui-ci avait pris un peu plus de force, lorsqu'il croise le professeur Rogue dans l'après midi.

-Que vous ont donc fait ces pauvres élèves pour les traiter de la sorte ? demanda.-t-il

-Depuis quand vous souciez vous des élèves cher professeur ? N'êtes-vous pas le premier à faire comprendre à ces abrutis de né-moldus qu'ils n'ont pas leur place ici ?

-Oh, je ne me soucie pas d'eux, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est plutôt… Rogue comprit aussitôt. Le dédain de Draco, son attitude, ses paroles. Vous l'avez fait finalement ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Fait quoi ? Aurais-je oublié un devoir en potions ?

-Non. Je me suis trompé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-Ah ! Vous ? Perdu dans vos pensées ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas.

Alors que le professeur s'en allait en marmonnant dans sa barbe des paroles compréhensibles uniquement par lui, Draco fut soudainement assailli d'un doute. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Fait quoi ? Malgré le fait que cette journée avait exemplaire, il ressenti plus que jamais cette présence menaçante au dessus de lui. Prête à bondir au moindre faux pas. « Ridicule », et d'un mouvement imaginaire de la main, il repoussa une fois de plus ces pensées bien trop exubérantes. Une menace ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait décidemment besoin de dormir, fatigué de s'être battu toute la journée contre son esprit délirant.

_ Jeudi 5 décembre, Poudlard_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Draco régnait à nouveau en maître incontesté sur le château—ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, car même si sa présence était intimidante, personne parmi les élèves n'avait jamais eu le moindre respect pour lui mais personne ne l'admettait à haute voix—et sa vie avait peur à peu repris son cours normal. Il critiquait tout le monde, insultait les sang-de-bourbe et attaquait férocement Harry Potter et toute sa clique. Cependant, il ne lui répondait jamais, ne le regardant même pas. Il se mit donc à l'insulter de plus en plus, essayant d'être acide et froid au possible, mais cela ne changeait rien. Sans tenir compte du problème Potter, il allait on ne peut mieux. C'est ce qu'il prétendait en tout cas et ce qu'il espérait faire croire aux autres et encore plus, à lui même. Car même si certains événements dans sa mémoire étaient complètement flous et qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les trois premières nuits après le fameux matin avait été parfaitement classiques. Pas ou peu de rêves, et un réveil difficile, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais petit à petit un étrange songe, un seul, se répétant encore et encore, avait commencé à peupler son sommeil. C'était toujours la même chose. Il était debout dans un cimetière, regardant une pierre tombale aux inscriptions effacées par le temps, et se sentait horriblement désespéré. Puis voulant s'asseoir, ne supportant plus la douleur mentale, il voyait son reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Il avait eu du mal à admettre au début que la personne qu'il scrutait n'était autre que lui même. Il était plus âgé. Une trentaine d'années, mais les profonds cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient dix ans de plus. Il se mettait alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Chacune d'elle meurtrissant un peu son cœur, qui lui paraissait avoir cent ans, tellement il peinait à battre convenablement. Puis, il était soudainement transporté dans une sorte de clairière, à peine éclairée par la pleine lune. Il entendait alors une voix. Un murmure tout d'abord, puis au fur et à mesure, comme lorsque les moldus montaient le son sur leur sorte de boîte à musique, il se transformait en un cri rageur, entrecoupé par des sanglots stridents. Il avait mis longtemps à comprendre, mais rapidement lorsque que s'ennuyant en cours, ses pensées dérivaient inlassablement vers son rêve quotidien. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait réussi à comprendre les paroles que lui hurlait la voix aigue. C'est ainsi que la veille, lorsqu'il se remit à rêver, il put les saisir en même temps qu'elles étaient proférées. La voix féminine lui hurlait qu'il l'avait trahie, Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche qui avait refusé de se battre. Il essaya de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, mais encore une fois, la voix se mit à crier. Lui disant qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire cela, qu'elle avait tant d'espoir pour lui, mais qu'il avait tout gâché. Cependant, cette échange, différence notoire et progrès certain dans son rêve, n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait vu, entre les arbres, tandis que la voix hoquetait, ses paroles déformées par les pleurs devenant incompréhensibles. Un court instant, il avait aperçu deux perles brillantes couleur émeraude le fixer à travers les branches. Avant qu'il ne comprenne que ces perles étaient en réalité deux yeux—lourds de déception et d'un sentiment d'abandon—elles avaient disparue. Il avait bien essayé de courir après, de les retrouver, car ce qu'il avait lu dans ce regard lui avait déchiré le cœur en deux, mais il était trop tard. Il savait qu'il connaissait ses deux yeux, mais qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment sondés. Il voulait se plonger corps et âme dedans, avec la ferme intention de discerner ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il voulait s'occuper de la personne à qui ils appartenaient, peu importe son identité. Cependant, à son réveil, se rappelant son rêve, il fut pris d'un fou rire hystérique, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à ce moment.

_Jeudi 13 décembre, cachots, 14h_

Une semaine avait encore passé. Et le songe ne s'arrêtait pas. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la fois où Draco avait vu le regard vert dans le feuillage. Chaque nuit, il courait après l'inconnu, lui demandant de s'arrêter et chaque matin il était pris d'un fou rire, qui sonnait de plus en plus faux. Il essayait de ne pas s'en occuper, et de le reléguer au rang des délires causés par le cerveau humain. Furieux d'être autant dérangé par une chose aussi puérile, il redoublait d'ardeur face aux autres élèves. Il était devant la salle de cours de potions, attendant que Rogue « veuille bien ramener son cul » et critiquait le castor de compagnie de Harry à propos de ses cheveux. Le professeur arriva finalement, mais à la surprise générale, il annonça que le cours était annulé. Les élèves, fous de joie se dirigeaient hystériquement vers les escaliers. Faisant de même, Draco fut arrêté dans son élan par la main que l'homme avait posée sur son épaule.

-Pas vous Draco, suivez moi. Sa voix était étrangement faible et enrouée, comme celle d'une personne qui a pleuré pendant un long moment. Mettant cela sur le compte d'une grippe tout à fait normale, le blond le suivit dans son bureau. Une fois assis, il regarda son parrain dans les yeux.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire professeur ?

-Je… J'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer Draco.

-Père est sorti d'Azkaban en fin de compte ? dit-il, essayant de briser la glace qui s'était accumulée en quelques secondes.

-Non. Je… Draco, il va falloir être fort. Réellement. Ta mère nous a quitté la nuit dernière. Voldemort, privé de ton père, voulait la faire gagner les rangs des mangemorts depuis un petit moment. Mais elle a toujours refusé, lui riant au nez. Il a essayé encore une fois hier soir, la soumettant successivement au Doloris et à l'Imperium. C'était une femme forte, elle a résisté à ces sorts. Un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Cependant… elle ne l'était pas assez pour affronter l'ultime sortilège. Cet être abject lui a lancé le sort le plus impardonnable. Il l'a tuée et s'en est allé. Un de vos elfes de maisons est venu me chercher peu après, hurlant de terreur. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

Complètement abasourdi par les premiers mots qu'il avait entendus, il n'avait saisi que des bribes des paroles suivantes. Sa mère était morte. La seule personne au monde qui comptait réellement pour lui s'en était allée. Il se sentit extrêmement seul. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues. Et il s'en fichait éperdument. Sa mère était morte ! Il n'avait pas à agir convenablement comme le bon aristocrate qu'il était.

-Cependant, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre dans le mot qu'elle m'a envoyé et que je n'ai reçu que ce matin, elle s'y attendait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus envoyer balader Voldemort bien longtemps. Elle a donc pris les mesures adéquates à l'avance. Son testament est chez le notaire familial. Toute la fortune de tes parents te revient de droit, ton père étant en prison à vie, elle ne lui appartient plus. Le manoir aussi, ainsi que tous vos biens. Tous tes biens désormais. Elle a laissé quelque chose qui, il me semble, est bien plus précieux que tout l 'or du monde.

-Quoi ? Draco n'arrivait pas à parler, la gorge trop serrée par les afflux douloureux de tristesse et de désespoir qui courait dans ses veines.

-Outre le mot que j'ai reçu, il y avait aussi une lettre pour toi. Elle n'est pas très longue, mais je pense qu'elle te sera bien plus utile que ton coffre chez Gringotts. Je pense que tu devrais aller dans ta chambre désormais, tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de situation, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

-C'est ce qu'elle me disait aussi ! Qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais ! cria-t-il.

-Je sais bien, elle je suis persuadé qu'elle le pensait réellement. Sans partir dans le mélodrame, je peux te dire que ceux que nous aimions et qui nous aimaient ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, tu pourras toujours la retrouver en quelque sorte, tant que tu ne l'oublies pas. Crois moi, je t'en prie, j'en sais quelque chose.

Une douce odeur de lys parvenait à ses narines, tandis que son filleul, les yeux rougis, sortait maladroitement de la pièce. Oui, ils ne nous quittent jamais, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Draco était complètement sous le choc et ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour réussir à revenir dans sa chambre. Il avait pleuré pendant de longues heures, refusant le diner que lui avait apporté un elfe. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tant que sa mère avait été en vie, il ne s'était jamais senti réellement seul. Mais désormais… un trou béant se formait dans poitrine, approfondissant celui crée par le sentiment de manque qu'il ressentait depuis trois semaines. S'en était trop. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Son avenir lui paraissait bien sombre. Il ne pourrait plus jamais entendre le rire cristallin de sa mère, revoir tout simplement cette femme splendide et gracieuse. Elle lui manquait déjà, signe que sa raison commençait à se faire à l'idée. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas faire le deuil de sa mère. C'était bien trop dur. Sa tristesse commença à laisser la place à la colère. Comment cette situation était-elle possible ? Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, mais une partie de son esprit se disait que ce serait peut être mieux ainsi. Mais, en pensant à cette idée, le déchirement dans son cœur se fit plus grand. Et il sentait que ce n'était pas du aux blessures causées par le chagrin de la perte. Cela venait de son autre peine, celle qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. C'était comme une sorte d'avertissement, même s'il ne le comprenait pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tendit la main vers l'enveloppe près de lui. L'écriture fine et aérienne de sa main y était apposée. Souvenir ultime de la présence charnelle et terrestre de Narcissa Malfoy. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, et tandis qu'il dépliait le papier à l'intérieur, il aperçu quelque chose qui s'en était échappé. En regardant de plus près, il fut soudain assailli par une nouvelle vague de chagrin. Sa mère avait déposé un narcisse avant de sceller la lettre. Une délicate fleur séchée, pour que son fils se souvienne d'elle. Reportant son attention sur la lettre, il se remit à pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux secs ne puissent plus lui apporter ce soulagement lié à l'évacuation des sentiments.

« Mon dragon,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis certainement plus de ce monde. Voldemort aura eu raison de moi. Je suis fautive. A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, on se brûle les doigts. Ne pleure pas mon fils, mon chéri, mon tout petit. Je sais que, actuellement, la situation te paraît désespérée, mais cela évoluera. On se fait à tout, même à l'absence des êtres chers. Tant que tu existeras et que tu me garderas une petite place dans ton cœur, j'existerai toujours un peu. Mon corps sera poussière, mais mon esprit demeurera. Ne souffre pas trop pour moi mon amour, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Une pauvre femme bien trop sotte pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité ne mérite aucune larme. Encore moins une larme venant de toi. Je veux que tu continues à vivre, que tu accomplisses tes rêves, que tu lui parles enfin à la personne qui hante tes nuits et tes jours. Vis ! Je t'en supplie, ne te terre pas dans le chagrin comme moi. Je suis un très mauvais exemple qu'il ne faut surtout pas suivre. Ecoute ton cœur, vis intensément sans avoir peur de ce qui t'attend. Nous pensons tous que nous resterons en vie pour toujours, que nous aurons toujours assez de temps pour sauver et conserver ce qui importe, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas pu me sauver moi même, et je n'ai pas pu te sauver toi. J'aurai tellement aimé pouvoir te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras. Voir l'homme que tu deviendras. Mais le destin se joue sans cesse de nous. Alors, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, vis autant que tu le peux, et lorsque dans très longtemps la mort viendra te chercher, tu l'accueilleras à bras ouverts, heureux de ce que tu auras accompli. Aime ! Ris ! Vis ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et je suis tellement, tellement désolée de t'avoir abandonné mon ange. Tu es un ange Draco. Tu ne le crois peut être pas, mais je ne fais que te dire la vérité. Soit tu es parfois cruel, parfois inhumain, mais ne fais plus attention à ce que ton père t'a appris. Tu es un ange, et je veux que tu le sois pour moi, pour le monde entier, mais surtout pour la personne que tu aimes. N'oublie jamais que je serais toujours là, à tes côtés. N'aie pas peur de qui tu es. Je t'aime mon fils, tellement. Tout finira bien pour toi, et si un jour tu crois que c'est fini et que tout va mal, c'est que ce n'est tout simplement pas ton heure. Oh, je t'en prie Draco, vis ! Je t'aime tellement, et plus encore. Ne m'oublie pas, mais avant tout ne t'oublie pas toi même. Et, pour finir, jure moi de tenir ta promesse. Souviens toi que les rêves nous aident à comprendre ce que nous refusons de voir lorsque nous sommes éveillés. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'étais en vie, merci d'avoir été là. Le passé n'existe pas, tout comme le futur. Le temps est une illusion. L'éternité commence maintenant. Adieu mon cœur. »

* * *

Et voilà :D. Légèrement mélancolique comme chapitre :'(. Dites moi tout :p.


	6. Chapitre 5: L'Olympe en deuil

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre. J'ai mis du temps à le poster. Je suis affreusement désolé (mouaif, faut pas mentir non plus, genre je vais leur faire gober ça). Pour ce qui est du titre, vous comprendrez en lisant. Pour ce qui est des reviews, il me semble que je n'en ai oublié aucun (je répond directement désormais), mais si c'est le cas, paaaaaardon :D.

En tout cas, Have fun (ou pas en fait mais bon) :p.

SuperDobby, votre loyal et dévoué elfe de maison (par contre, je ne fais qu'écrire, pour ce qui est des tâches ménagères vous pouvez toujours aller vous brosser xD).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'Olympe en deuil**

_Vendredi 15 décembre, 17h, cachots_

-Dites, on pourrait savoir pourquoi personne ne rentre dans la salle commune ? Et pourquoi je suis obligée de faire le pied de grue comme une conne ?

-Parce que… On n'a pas le droit.

La remarque stupide de Goyle fit lever un sourcil narquois sur le visage de Pansy. Pas le droit, c'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Se demanda-t-elle. Elle eut envie de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas, mais connaissant les deux abrutis de gorilles, elle savait par expérience qu'il fallait être moins direct si elle voulait des réponses claires et concises. Ils avaient nous seulement du mal à faire des phrases de plus de cinq mots sans s'évanouir sous la concentration, mais en plus ils avaient une fichue tendance à répondre aux questions sans vraiment y répondre. Mais bon, au moins ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont cons comme une valise sans poignée, c'est déjà ça, se dit-elle.

-Comment cela ?

-Euh… fut l'unique son produit par Crabbe, incapable de comprendre la question.

-Je vous demande à tous les deux pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de rentrer. C'est plus simple comme ça ? Concentrez vous un peu !

-Ah, oui, okay, c'est ça que tu voulais dire !

-Non, pas du tout. Enfin, si, si pardon, c'est ce que je voulais dire ! Se rattrapa-t-elle. Décidemment ces deux arriérés ne comprenaient ni l'humour, ni le cynisme. Rien d'étonnant, se dit-elle, replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait parfois, non souvent, non tout le temps en fait, l'impression qu'une conversation avec des strangulots serait bien plus instructive.

-Ben… On n'a pas le droit.

-Oui, merci, j'avais compris. Ce n'est pas en répétant sans cesse les mêmes choses que tu vas te faire comprendre idiot !

-Ah bon ? Mais…

-Bon laisse tomber. Tu me saoules. Blaise, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Ah, ça ? On n'a pas le droit de rentrer.

-Mais merde à la fin ! Vous me prenez tous pour une abrutie ? J'avais bien compris ça ! S'il te plait, ne sois pas aussi stupide que ces deux dégénérés.

-Et bien, c'est à cause de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui, soit. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment le lien de cause à effet.

-Et… j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu viens de dire.

Pansy poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit sans cesse entourée de personnes toutes plus abruties les unes que les autres ?

-Bien, bien. Non mais vous le faites exprès d'être tous plus bêtes que vos pieds ? Milicent ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Draco. Quand on a voulu entrer, il nous a hurlé dessus, nous criant qu'il voulait être seul et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger. Après quoi il a lancé je ne sais quel sort sur Zabini, d'ailleurs soit dit en passant je pense qu'il est un peu sonné, puis il nous a menacé avec sa baguette, une espèce de lueur démoniaque dans les yeux. Et enfin il a refermé la porte sur le nez de… je ne sais pas comment s'appelle cet abruti de première année. Le fait est qu'il avait le nez en sang. Et… nous y sommes. Coincés à l'extérieur, parce que mÔssieur le Prince a décidé que la salle commune lui appartenait.

-Je vois, il nous fait encore un de ses caprices aristocratiques en somme ?

-Je ne dirais pas mieux. Tu veux bien t'en charger ? Je veux dire, tu le connais mieux que nous tous réunis alors…

-Erreur. Je pensais le connaître, mais il a changé ces derniers mois, il n'est plus le Draco que l'on connaissait, murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Euh, non rien, enfin si, je m'en charge. Ce n'est pas parce que son père est aussi blond qu'un albinos et que sa mère est aussi aimable qu'un détraqueur, et que donc par conséquent il est un Malfoy, qu'il a le droit de s'approprier cette pièce. S'il a envie de bouder dans son coin, qu'il aille pleurnicher dans une salle de classe. Reste là, et essaye de voir ce qui ne va pas avec Blaise.

Fulminant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte, fit claquer le mot de passe dans l'air tel un fouet et la poussant légèrement, elle glissa la tête à travers l'embrasure. Draco était devant la cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes. Elle frissonna. Il avait l'air si… faible, si désespéré. Trouvant enfin les mots qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois pour définir son état, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il était déconnecté de la réalité. Pas seulement maintenant, mais depuis la rentrée. Comme s'il avait lentement mais surement dérivé vers un autre monde que le leur. Et arrivé sur les berges de nouvelles terres hostiles, il avait envoyé la barque au fond de l'eau. Se condamnant à une réclusion éternelle. Une réclusion psychologique. Une fois de plus la contemplation de cette détresse à l'état pur lui arracha un frisson.

-Euh, Draco ? le héla-t-elle doucement. Elle n'avait pas voulu le brusquer, mais celui-ci ne détourna pas la tête, complètement absorbé par ses pensées. Se raclant la gorge, Pansy l'appela à nouveau, plus fort.

-Draco ? Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? S'il te plait ?

Elle avait fini par entrer dans la pièce et s'était approché de lui, levant la main vers son épaule. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il daigna la regarder, faisant craquer les ligaments de son cou. Pansy, soudainement prise d'horreur, se recula, une main sur le cœur, l'autre arrêtée en plein vol, sa respiration devenue brusquement sifflante. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque son dos buta contre la pierre fraiche et lisse des murs.

-Quoi ? dit le blond d'une voix rauque mais néanmoins glaciale, comme toujours.

Non pas comme toujours, se dit-elle, pas froide comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'adressait au monde le regardant de haut, non, glaciale comme celle que pourrait avoir un mort. Une voix d'outre tombe, dénuée de toute trace de vie ou d'humanité. Un vide qui se répercutait dans les yeux d'acier. C'est ce qui avait fait reculé Pansy. Des yeux cadavériques. Tout en elle lui criait de s'enfuir loin de cet être qui semblait n'être qu'un symbole vivant de la désolation. Un damné envoyé des enfers pour mettre les Hommes en garde. Au lieu de ça, elle se mit à ricaner intérieurement. C'était son ami après tout. Elle n'allait pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Mais le malaise qui ne faisait que grandir en elle fit s'arrêter le ricanement aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il n'est pas humain, se mit à chuchoter une petite voix doucereuse dans sa tête. Va-t-en ! Il n'y a rien de bon ici ! Pars, ou abandonne tout espoir !

L'espoir ! C'était exactement ce qu'elle voyait, ou plutôt ne voyait pas dans ces yeux morbides. Pas de désespoir non plus d'ailleurs. Non, elle ne voyait rien. On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Et à ce moment précis elle pensa que c'était justement le problème. La couleur de ses iris était fade, d'un gris délavé. L'âme de Draco avait pris la fuite. Et il n'était plus qu'un être charnel. Un corps, juste un corps. Complètement creux. Un corps. Une enveloppe sans consistance. Un âtre noirci par le temps et les incessants feux de bois qui avaient fini par disparaître. Aussi bête que cela pu lui paraître, Pansy se dit que si elle le frappait à ce moment précis, un son creux et effroyable s'en échapperait. Et c'est cette idée folle qui la força à s'avancer et à poser pour de bon la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Comme pour se rassurer et faire taire les sifflements venimeux dans sa tête. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là devant elle, et que le jeune homme qu'elle voyait n'était pas qu'un souvenir fantomatique, prêt à s'évaporer au moindre souffle. Comme pour se prouver qu'il existait toujours. S'attendant à sentir une matière lisse et métallique sous ses doigts, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en retrouvant la texture molle—aussi gelée que l'eau des sombres profondeurs du lac en hiver—d'une peau humaine. Avec un grognement exaspéré, la petite voix s'en alla, laissant la place à des pensées plus claires, plus ordonnées.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Vendredi 15 décembre, chambre du préfet des Serpentards et salle commune des Serpentards_

Draco n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pleurant tout son saoul contre les oreillers de soie. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube, le soleil dardant allégrement ses premiers rayons à travers les carreaux et ignorant toutes les peines que le monde supportait, que le blond s'arrêta. Epuisé et abattu, il se leva péniblement. Il se sentait vide et les larmes refusaient de couler, de lui apporter ce maigre réconfort. Comme si il avait atteint le quota maximum de larmes qu'un être humain peut verser dans sa vie. Comme s'il avait tant souffert en trop peu de temps que son âme avait fini par se fermer. Son cœur refusait d'éprouver quoi que ce soit et ne jouait plus que son rôle d'organe, l'air de dire « allez vous faire foutre, c'est fini toutes ces conneries pour moi, j'abandonne, ciao ! ». Les couleurs de la pièce avaient une teinte passée, comme délavée par le temps. Comme si toute vie avait été ôtée au Monde, le Soleil amorçait son dernier voyage, la Terre devenait infertile, l'Amour dévorait les cœurs palpitants, l'Univers agonisait, la Passion tombait dans la folie. Gaïa, Aphrodite, Hélios, Eros… tous les Dieux rendaient les armes. Hadès et Perséphone seuls survivants, l'Olympe était en deuil. Et Draco, Apollon déchu avant l'heure, errait à travers d'étranges territoires tel un gitan, à la recherche de sa muse à jamais perdue. Nyx et Erèbe étendaient leur royaume nocturne. Thanatos et Hypnos s'en prenaient aux hommes. Les anges de la mort arrivaient. _Ils arrivent, ils viennent me chercher et je ne peux rien contre eux._

_Il n'y a rien de plus effroyable, je crois, que de survivre à tous les siens, à ceux qu'on aimait et qui nous aimaient. On a l'impression d'être indigne. On est encore en vie et eux sont morts._ Il savait parfaitement que même si sa mère avait quitté ce monde trop imparfait et trop parfait pour elle, son père, lui, était bien vivant. Mais il était à Azkaban, et le résultat ne différait pas beaucoup. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup plus que Narcissa. Depuis sa lettre d'adieu, les mots imprimés dans ses yeux gris avaient réveillé quelque chose d'effroyable, endormi au fond de son cœur. Et Draco en un sens, ne souhaitait pas affronter cette créature. Et pourtant… un étrange sentiment enflait peu à peu, tentant de s'affranchir de ses chaines, pour venir inonder ses veines et le punir d'avoir oublié. Oui, mais oublier quoi ? Il le sentait au creux de son âme sans pour autant parvenir à en déterminer la nature. Une promesse ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé de promesse ? Le mal de tête engendré par trop de questions sans réponses ne cessait d'empirer. Le bruit sourd de la bête commençait à lui vriller les tympans.

Il ne devait pas s'enfermer dans cette tristesse, c'était trop simple. Et pourtant, encore une fois, il choisit la facilité. Après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, Draco avait fini par sortir de sa chambre pour aller prévenir Blaise qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Une fois le petit mensonge proféré—ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge, soit je ne suis pas physiquement malade, mais je me sens encore plus mal que si j'avais une simple grippe, pensa-t-il—il retourna s'enfermer dans l'unique pièce de Poudlard où il pourrait avoir la paix. S'il ne pouvait avoir une entière tranquillité, il pouvait tout au moins tenter de s'en approcher le plus possible, et peut être même pourrait-il le toucher du doigt, ce repos éternel de l'âme. A peine eut-il posé la tête à même le sol, qu'Orphée, renaissant de ses cendres, vint l'assiéger et le plonger dans un sommeil sombre et profond. Un sommeil sans rêves. Tout n'était qu'obscurité et ombres paresseuses.

Mais bientôt, les souvenirs l'assaillirent et c'est en hurlant qu'il se réveilla. Une fois de plus, le soleil dardait ses faibles rayons hivernaux qui se teintaient d'une froide couleur coruscante. L'après midi se retirait sur la pointe des pieds. Le grand spectacle nocturne pouvait commencer. Habituellement, les songes disparaissent dans les limbes de l'esprit humain pendant les premières secondes qui suivent le réveil, mais pour confirmer la singularité de Draco, ceux-ci décidèrent de gagner en puissance. Les cris, les larmes, la forêt, Narcissa et les yeux verts repassaient en boucle dans sa tête comme un film sans fin. Un film qu'il était condamné à voir et à revoir, encore et encore. La faim et la soif avaient aussi participé à son réveil. Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Il se dirigea donc vers les fauteuils de la salle commune, un verre de jus de citrouille dans une main, une grappe de raisins dans l'autre. Mais son répit fut de courte durée. Partout sur les murs et le mobilier, le blason et les couleurs des Serpentards s'étalaient allégrement, le narguant. Tout ce vert lui donnait mal à la tête et au cœur—et ce de manière littérale se dit-il—sans qui ne sache réellement pourquoi. Ou peut être que tu le sais, mais tu refuses de l'admettre, lui chuchota une petite voix. Non, il ne savait pas. Il avait passé trop de temps à essayer de comprendre les mots de sa mère et les plaintes de son âme à l'agonie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il resta longuement assis, le regard perdu dans le feu. Et lorsque Blaise entra dans la pièce, sans qu'il ne comprenne son geste, Draco se leva d'un bond, et pris d'une fureur inexplicable il se jeta sur son compagnon, lui hurlant de sortir, qu'il voulait être seul, qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, croyant certainement à une plaisanterie à la Malfoy, le blond leva sa baguette et lui lança un sort. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait rien pensé, si ce n'est au désespoir et à la folie qui le guettaient, et il était maintenant seul. Les quelques élèves qui étaient entrés à la suite de Blaise, s'étaient retirés aussitôt, jurant et persiflant sur Draco.

Il était retourné devant le feu. Assis tout près de l'âtre, il regardait les flammes qui léchaient la pierre noircie par les années. Il se rapprochait imperceptiblement, essayant de réchauffer son corps gelé de l'intérieur. Les cris nocturnes continuaient de résonner dans sa tête, faisant saigner les pleurs au fond de son âme. Les Hommes évoluent sur la même Terre. Mais ils vivent tous dans des mondes plus ou moins différents. Et lui était seul dans le sien. Il était perdu, sans lumière, sans repères. C'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas Pansy la première fois qu'elle l'appela. Il avait beau être physiquement présent, son esprit était ailleurs. Comme s'il avait subi un baiser de détraqueurs, et que sa pensée déambulait sans attaches. La voix féminine finit par percer le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa raison et il tourna la tête, cherchant l'origine de cette trace d'humanité. Son cœur battait de manière anarchique, lui criant effrontément que c'était sa mère qui s'adressait à lui, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment morte et qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. Mais l'espoir artificiel s'envola dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Pansy. Le vide, acide et glacial, reprenait sa place avec contentement dans ses entrailles.

-Quoi ? dit le blond d'une voix rauque mais néanmoins glaciale.

Il la vit alors reculer, une lueur d'effroi dans le regard. Oui, pars, enfuis toi pendant qu'il en est encore temps. _Tu ne peux rien pour moi, alors ne viens pas détruire ton âme en essayant de m'aider, c'est une cause perdue. _Après un long moment qui lui parut durer l'éternité, elle s'approcha de nouveau et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce simple contact électrisa tout son corps, chassant la glace de ses veines et remplissant son ventre d'une douce chaleur. Il était vivant, oui, bien vivant. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il remercia intérieurement son amie ne de pas l'avoir rejeter, de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'était peut être pas trop tard.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ma… mère est m-morte. Ma mère est morte et je…

-Oh je suis, tellement, tellement désolée Draco, murmura-t-elle en se mettant à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et ces mots qui paraissent si banals, si usés par le temps, lui firent l'effet d'une Pimentine. Comme si la jeune fille avait déplacé le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée jusqu'à son corps.

Ils restèrent ainsi, étrange enchevêtrement de corps, pendant de longues minutes. Puis sans dire un mot, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la grande salle.

_Samedi 16 décembre, Poudlard_

Draco avait relativement bien dormi la nuit précédente. Après un repas copieux, il était retourné dans sa chambre en compagnie de Pansy. Celle-ci, à la surprise du blond, n'avait pas essayé pas de le réconforter en lui disant que sa mère était mieux où elle était, qu'il ne fallait pas souffrir, qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu que son fils se détruise comme cela. Non, elle l'avait simplement pris dans ses bras et avait attendu qu'il s'endorme. Le résultat semblait bien plus efficace que si elle lui avait déblatéré des paroles toutes plus mièvres les unes que les autres. Il se sentait bien. Triste et un peu hagard soit, mais son cœur avait recommencé à battre de manière régulière, comme si il avait compris que ce n'était peut être pas le moment de revenir à l'assaut. Il lui suffirait d'attendre que son propriétaire reprenne un peu du poil de la bête, pour l'attaquer à nouveau et porter le coup de grâce qui le détruirait complètement.

_Mardi 19 décembre, cachots_

C'est ainsi que Draco passa les trois jours suivant. Le visage encore fermé et le regard encore lointain, il était cependant plus vigoureux et plus vivant. Il ne tiqua pourtant pas lorsque Harry se dirigea vers lui à la fin du cours de potions. Il ne se sentait peut être pas encore assez bien après tout. Il lui faudrait sûrement plus de temps pour pouvoir se remettre à incendier le brun.

-Je… J'ai… Appris pour ta mère Draco, je suis désolé. Et ne va pas croire que je me fous de ta gueule ou que ta situation m'amuse ou je ne sais quoi. Je pense être bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait d'être orphelin. Alors voilà, je suis désolé.

-Je suis encore un peu à l'ouest, donc ne crois pas que j'ai décidé d'être gentil avec toi, ou je ne sais quoi comme tu le dis si bien. Je crois que je vais regretter de t'avoir dit ça, mais merci.

-De rien, et oui je suis persuadé que tu dois être encore sous le choc pour me remercier, dit le brun en riant légèrement. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi—il y a décidément trop de choses que j'ignore en ce moment, pensa Draco—ce son lui fit chaud au cœur. Encore plus que les paroles de Pansy. Ce n'était pas comparable. Il sentait des doigts brulants courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Oui, ce son lui faisait du bien. Et il n'en avait rien à faire de ne pas comprendre. Il accueillit cette sensation les bras ouverts, et tant pis si il devait s'engueuler plus tard pour avoir accepté quoi que ce soit venant de Potter.

-Je me demandais…

-Euh, les mots de Harry le firent revenir brutalement sur Terre, oui ?

-Comme tu ne me l'as dit qu'une seule fois, je me demandais si tu le pensais réellement.

-Mais de quoi tu me parles Potter ? Je suis un peu largué là, tu passes du coq à l'âne, et tu n'es même pas explicite quant à la nature de l'âne.

-Hahaha, les doigts lui caressèrent tout le corps cette fois ci, et bien… tu ne m'appelles plus joli minois, finit-il par dire, un sourire gêné éclairant son visage.

-Que…

Joli minois, joli minois, joli minois, JOLI MINOIS, JOLI MINOIS. Les mots se répercutaient en écho dans sa tête, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides. Avant même qu'il ne réagisse, son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant avant de repartir à une vitesse anormale. Il battait si puissamment que ses côtes craquèrent. Les barrages de sa conscience cédèrent alors sous le poids des souvenirs refluant de son inconscient. La lettre de sa mère, le rêve, le vert, tout prenait subitement un sens tandis la conversation au manoir, les larmes, la discussion au bord du lac, toutes les disputes qu'il avait eut avec Potter, toutes les images de Potter se pressaient dans son esprit. La bête tapie sournoisement au fond de son être était lâchée, et rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter désormais. Elle grandissait, enflait jusqu'à le meurtrir de l'intérieur. Elle le rongeait, le dévorait, le détruisait. Il comprenait enfin. _Mais c'est impossible. Comment ? Pourquoi ? _Le flot devenait trop puissant, ravageant tout sur son passage. Et puis, tout d'un coup, le ballet démoniaque s'arrêta. Seule l'image tremblotante de Harry debout devant lui restait. Elle s'effaça peu à peu, laissant la place aux ténèbres qui s'emparaient de lui. Les ombres avalaient les restes de son cadavre. Le noir se fit. Il n'entendit pas le brun hurler. Il ne le sentit pas se jeter sur lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il ne le vit pas l'allonger prudemment appelant de l'aide avec force, à se briser la voix. Non, il ne remarqua rien. Son cœur avait fini par prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Il ne restait plus rien de lui. Il disparaissait dans les limbes de l'oubli.

* * *

Et voilà, fini :D. Petites infos à propos de nos zigottos de l'Olympe:

Gaia: Déesse-Terre, source de toutes vies.

Aphrodite: Déesse de l'amour, des plaisirs et de la beauté.

Hélios: Dieu du soleil, associé à Apollon dans certains cas.

Eros: Dieu de l'amour et du désir.

Hadès: Dieu des Enfers et des morts.

Perséphone: Déesse-reine du Royaume des Ombres (cf les Enfers).

Apollon: Dieu de la médecine, de la beauté masculine, de la musique, des arts et accessoirement du soleil dans certains cas.

Nyx: Déesse de la nuit.

Erèbe: Dieu des ténèbres.

Thanatos: Dieu de la mort.

Hypnos: Dieu du sommeil.

Voili, voilou (oui j'ai une certaine passion pour la mythologie grecque :p). En attente de quelques reviews (je n'ordonne pas bien entendu, c'est juste que ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez, et même si vous trouvez que c'est de la grosse daube, faites le moi savoir :p).


End file.
